1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, an electronic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-022405 discloses a terminal device (terminal base) that allows power or the like to be input to and output from an electronic apparatus such as an inverter. In the disclosed terminal device, a plurality of terminal screws are arranged side by side and are each surrounded by an insulating material (terminal base body).
In this terminal device, a connecting wire is connected to the electronic apparatus by fastening the corresponding terminal screw in a state in which a U-shaped terminal or a round terminal of the connecting wire is clamped between the terminal screw and a base of the terminal screw.